theorganizationdndgroupfandomcom-20200215-history
WaterDeep Show Down
Overview The group was surrounded by the Gnoll army of Gygax, the Scourge of the Swords Mountains, First Born, Raider of Rassalantar, along with his Dragon Minotaurs. Then, Willamette, reincarnated with the spirit of the forest, atop a Tree Ent came to the recue by creating an opening for the party to escape. Hjalmar, Karl, and Stan stayed back to defend the rest of the Warriors of Waterdeep and Stor's unconscious body. The group attacked Drax as they retreated to Rassalantar. Rassalantar was a small village, with only a few commercial buildings. When the party arrived, the people were busy packing up their belongings to escape Drax's hoard. They met a tavern keeper, named Dale who after years of partying hard in his 20s, was not doing so well. John helped Dale via high fives, so Dale gave them some ale, and a room free of charge. Otto chugged the ale immediately, and found out that it restores your hit dice. The party left the town without talking to the Warrior of Waterdeep that was also in the tavern. As the group approached Waterdeep in a long line of refugees, they were met by two gate guards, Greg and Steve. Greg met the group with non human racism and Steve revealed himself to be the father of Willamette and Brittney. He asked how they were and John immediately said they are dead. Del, Josh, and Nizrock starting going into the city, while Otto and John tried to reconcile Steve as Greg carried him away. The group was in awe of the huge city as they wandered into the market place of the South Ward. John summoned a minion, a small bugbear named Rolf, on his shoulders In the commotion, children ran past the group and tried pick pocketing the group, successfully getting 1 gp each from both Nizrock and Josh. John bought chain mail from one of the many vendors, which caught they eye of a hyper little halfling. He calls the group over trying to sell anything he can, hinting heavily at information the group would need to find the Dragon Cultists and the Wearer of Purple. John then convinced the gnome to wash in the river outside Waterdeep and be reborn into the cult of Cthulu. He convinced Mark the gnome to go and be converted. Del wandered around until she ran into a guard who asked if she needed help, the group then wandered into the trader ward, saw a decent amount of people going into the City of the Dead, then were reminded by an ominous voice what their quest originally was. John also stole 1 gp from Otto to appease his god, Cthulu. They then headed to the South Ward where Mark was running back into the city with two guards chasing him. John stopped the guards and tried convincing them to convert to the Cult of Cthulu. The guards started walking away, but John convinced one to renounce his religion, and name, and join the Cult. He is now named Flagulus. Flagulus ran on got Steve to convert him and show him the light. Otto conforted Steve, but Steve had to be dragged away. Flagulus ran to the Field ward to convert more people to worship Cthulu. Mark then agreed to give the group info if they each draw a card from the Deck of Many Things. The group agreed and received the following: Del: Key, John: Euryale, James: Moon, Josh: Rogue, Eli: Ruin. Mark told them of an abandoned building, and a contact, Darius, who would know more information on the building. On the way to the Field ward, some gang members with many symbolic tattoos (look up War hammer Chaos faction for images) spat at Josh's feet. Del restrained josh as a guard came by to apologize, but explain that the city is full of gangs due to the sharp increase of refuges to the city. Those guys are the Illuskan Brotherhood, who are racist to all non humans. The group find an underground boxing ring where Darius recognizes Nizrock immediately. After a long while, he convinces Nizrock to fight one match for information. John bets against Nizrock. As the fight starts, Nizrock refuses to fight back because he left this life behind, Gladiator beats him until he is unconscious, but Nizrock stood for a long time. Del heals Nizrock so he is conscious again. With the information that the abandoned house was under the Dragon Cult's control, the group confronted the cultists and the Wearer of Purple. Josh and Nizrock watch the front door as the others go inside. The mage revealed that the idol can corrupt living beings into dragon like creatures, just like Drax. Rolf appears on the mages shoulder, spewing fire on him. Rolf turns invisible and then into a bright life due to wild magic. Del rips one cultist apart and tears the other's head off with one spell. Otto throws a javeline, but misses. Del's badger secures the idol. The mage, in desperation, casts Cone of cold which drops Otto and Del and kills the badger. John manages to finish off the Wearer of Purple, grab the idol, and revive the group. John sends the idol to Cthulu's realm for safety. Carham, a notable Grey Hand, and the public face of the Grey Hands, who are very notable heroes, runs in to get the idol. He reveals he is working with Theron. Surprisingly, nobody is surprised he said he is working with a long thought dead wizard. He offers to fix up the groups new guild hall if they get rid of the gangs in Waterdeep. Aftermath Steve, the father of Willamette and Brittney, leaves the City Watch and is not seen again. A new gang, the Revenants appears in the city. Symbols is a bloody hand print. Mark, the gnome, reveals his real name is Booze DevilLettuce Harvey. His parents named them after their two favorite things. (True story from Beloit!) He asks if he can sleep in the guild hall since he is homeless. Dale, from Rassalantar, starts to build a Brewery next door to the guild hall. Flagulus uses his 15 GPs to buy the abandoned building on the other side of the guild hall to start the chapel to Cthulhu with his 22 new followers. Vout, Haver of Gout, is now the most famous boxer in Waterdeep after defeating Nizrock. Karl and Hjalmer find the guild hall. They have no idea where Stan or Stor are. They think Stan got away, and think Stor is dead. Others were slaughtered by gnolls. They also were at the destruction of Rassalantar by Gygax. The only other known members of the Warriors of Waterdeep are far in the north where the original creators are from.